Pizza
by Echo101
Summary: Sequel to 21 Questions and Family. Jack leaves to go take a nap, leaving Seth and Sara wondering how to normally eat a pizza.


**A/N Last one! *cries* I don't know if I'll come back. Maybe. It depends. But I definitely think I'll write another story for this fandom. Just not in the immediate future.**

"One large cheese, please." Jack told the cashier. "Oh, and 3 small drinks."

"Sir, dogs aren't allowed inside the establishment." The cashier, Jon, sounded bored. He'd probably been here since the beginning of time.

"How about you keep the change." Jack said, passing over a 100 dollar bill.

"Of…of course, sir." Jon stuttered.

Jack went and sat down at the table. Seth's hair was a little messed up, but he looked all right. Sara was as clean as ever. "Are you alright, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's been a long day. How about this. I go sleep in the motel next door, and you guys try to be normal."

"Normality has very vague definitions, Jack Bruno." Seth informed him. "Which normality would you prefer us to be like?"

"Anything that doesn't stick out." Jack breathed, then mumbled something about aspirin.

"Jack Bruno, if your head hurts, then you may be suffering from a brain tumor. They're very contagious." Sara said seriously.

Jack choked on his small soda. "I'm going to sleep now." He announced, half-running away from the table.

"What did I say?" Sara asked Seth.

Seth shrugged. "Humans are very odd creatures Sara." Seth said solemnly. "You can never tell what they will do."

"You are correct. If we are to blend in, we must understand the human race better." She said, stroking Ripper. "Let us have what they call 'fun'." She suggested.

"Fun is irrelevant in the situation, Sara." Seth overruled.

"It is relevant." Sara insisted. "If our information on the television programming that is called _Jersey Shore_ is correct, then humans enjoy fun. Therefore, we must discover what fun is."

Seth nodded. "I have seen your point, Sara." He conceded. "We should see what people do around here for fun." He went up to the cashier. "Excuse me, Jon Newton, but what do people do for fun?"

Jon shrugged. "There's a bar next door." He glanced at Seth and Sara. "Might not let you in. You're too young.

"That is not of your concern, Jon Newton. We are able to take care of ourselves. " Seth said smoothly.

"Right." Jon said, uncaringly. His eyes hardened as he gazed at the children. They seemed…odd. They looked like they didn't belong here.

"Where you from?" Jon asked.

"We have not stated the exact location of our birth, Jon Newton." Sara told him before her brother pulled her away. She telepathically called out to Ripper, who followed them.

"Don't 'cha want your pizza?" Jon called out, gesturing to the abandoned pizza.

Seth and Sara turned. "We are hungry." Seth conceded. "We shall eat the pizza Jack Bruno has ordered." He decided.

Both of them sat down, Ripper settling underneath the table. The glanced around at everyone eating. The people in restaurant consisted of a young couple with a whining son, a group of rowdy college students, and what appeared to be cowboys.

"Should we mimic the offended child and its parents?" Sara asked underneath her breath. "Ripper may be the offspring." At this, Ripper raised his head underneath the table.

"Negative. That would be counter-productive." Seth replied. "It appears the child is the center of attention."

"What about the students?" Sara suggested. "They appear to be having fun." Just then the manager came and kicked them out.

"It appears we will draw unwanted attention to ourselves if we imitate the college students." Seth thought. "Jack Bruno would not be pleased if the establishment made us leave."

"I sense you are correct, brother." Sara agreed. "Why not the cowboys? They appear to not have any problems." The cowboys then left.

"It appears we will not have time to study them and copy their movements." Seth said.

"Why should we eat?" Sara asked. "We should sit here until Jack Bruno awakens from his nap."

Seth nodded his head. "You are correct, Sara. I sense that inaction will solve our quandary."

* * *

><p>When Jack returned after a 4-hour nap, he found Seth and Sara sitting poker-still by a cold cheese pizza. Their drinks were untouched and it looked like they were statues.<p>

"What are you two doing?" Jack questioned.

"Jack Bruno, it appears we have not found out what normal is. Therefore, we have decided to remain inactive until you returned." Sara replied.

"So you sat here for 4 hours because you didn't know how to eat a pizza?" Jack rephrased.

"That is correct." Seth confirmed. Jack reached over and grabbed a slice of the pizza, eating it normally. "So that is how your digest a pizza." Seth sounded…interested.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, Seth. That is how you eat a pizza."


End file.
